1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for performing the two distinct functions of cleaning solids and wiping water from vehicular windshields. It is generally well known in the field that windshield wipers are effective for removing water, but they are relatively ineffective for removing solids such as solid insect remains and bird droppings without creating extensive and potentially dangerous smears. The smears are caused by the rubber squeegee action of the blades, which tends to smear solids into a thin film by forcing it against the glass surface rather than scooping it or brushing it away. Consequently, the driving practitioner may be forced to halt their vehicle to scrub off solid matter manually or risk further driving with obscured vision through the windshield.
In certain geographic locations and climates, it is common for airborne bugs and insects to collide with, and become compressed against, the windshield of a vehicle. The accumulation of such bugs, insects and other debris on the windshield is greatest when the vehicle is in operation, but significant accumulation can also occur when the vehicle is stationary for a long period. This is particularly true of bird droppings and cars parked in wooded areas for periods of time. Removal of bugs, insects and other debris attached to the windshield is imperative to ensure safe operation of the vehicle as accumulation can significantly impair the driver's vision and line of sight.
The most effective means of removing the accumulated bugs, insects and other debris is to hand wipe the windshield with a towel combined with a solvent or cleaner. However, this form of cleaning is not always possible or feasible during the operation of a moving vehicle. In such instances, the driver must rely on using windshield wipers, which are designed to remove accumulation of water rather than solid debris. Wiper blades are constructed of rubber or a similarly flexible material in order to conform to the sloped surface of the windshield for effective removal of water or other liquids. However, wiper blades are generally ineffective for removing or dislodging these solid materials, particularly those that are stuck, bonded, or otherwise attached to the exterior surface of a windshield and are not easily ushered away by the wiper's sweeping action. There exists a need for a device capable of removing bugs, insects and other debris from the windshield of a car without user intervention. Further, such a device should be easily removable and replaceable, and require no modification to the standard vehicle wiper blades or wiper mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for windshield wipers have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, these prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Specifically, such devices do not include or suggest a wiper blade system has removable and replaceable parts that both wipe and clean a windshield surface.
Several prior art patents address the issue of adding a scrubbing sponge portion in parallel with traditional blades. However, these devices have blades that are either fixed in place or restricted from movement. This lack of blade movement can result in damage to a user's windshield when blades drag along its surface. Gilliam, III U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,593 is directed to a combined windshield wiping and cleaning device having a scrubbing member with a reticular surface for removing solid matter along with a wiper member with squeegee for removal of water. These are attached together with a supporting base as a single monolithic extrusion of an elastomeric material. The Gilliam invention fits into the windshield wiper arm in the same way as current blades.
Similarly, Kinder U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,720 is directed to a windshield scrubbing and wiping blade assembly including a scrubbing blade, having a mesh covered scrubbing portion, and at least one wiping blade in parallel, spaced apart in relationship with the scrubbing blade. The mesh and the associated scrubbing portion of the scrubbing blade define side channels for receiving and transporting debris removed by the mesh from the windshield. In the two bladed embodiment of the invention, the scrubbing blade is shorter than the wiping blade and is maintained out of contact with the windshield during the portion of the wiping cycle in which the scrubbing blade trails the wiping blade. Hipke U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,672 is directed to a windshield wiper blade system comprising an elastomeric wiper blade, an elongated base portion, a coupling mechanism for coupling the base portion; a squeegee coupled to the base portion and extended downwards therefrom to contact the surface of a windshield; and a scrubbing blade. The scrubbing blade further comprises a sponge extended along and coupled to the base portion near the squeegee with the sponge having a surface adapted to conform with the surface of a windshield; and webbing disposed about the sponge and defining a scrubbing surface. Thus, when the system swipes back and forth across the surface of the windshield the wiper blade and the scrubbing blade remove both water and bugs.
Additionally, Hsieh U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,337 is directed to a wiper blade for a car comprising a seat part, a moisture absorptive part, and a sweep part. The seat part is an elongated strip made of non-absorptive material. The moisture absorptive part is made of water absorbable material and has a length and a width thereof corresponding to the seat part for joining with the seat part. The sweep part is an elongated strip with a gap and has a size corresponding to the absorptive part for joining with the absorptive part. The moisture absorptive part can keep the sprayed water for next wipe as soon as the sweep part removes the foreign substances on a windshield of the car. Root U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,621 is directed to a vehicle windshield wiper assembly for providing a user with a set of windshield wipers for motor vehicles designed to scrub insects off the glass. The blade member is for providing support to a plurality of cleaning members and a cleaning blade. The cleaning members and the cleaning blade are for facilitating cleaning of debris the windshield of a vehicle. Green, U.S. Pat. No. 6,5327,615 discloses a wiper blade assembly having two wiper blade portions running parallel to a cleaning member disposed therebetween. The cleaning member is comprised of a number of rubber strips having conical ends.
The Gilliam, Kinder, Hipke, Hsieh, Root and Green inventions all describe wiper blade assemblies having fixed blades or blades whose movement is practically impaired due to the structure of the device. These replacement wipers include both one or more standard blade members and one or more sponge members, but they do not allow for the blade position to change during use of the device. As such, they may damage a practitioner's windshield during use because they are incapable of adjusting to accommodate irregularities in the windshield or large debris on the windshield surface. The present invention provides blade portions that have a self-adjusting position within two channels along the device. Thus, there is improved windshield cleaning with a reduced risk of damage to the user's windshield.
Perry U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,384 is directed to a vehicular window cleaning apparatus having a wiper arm, wiper blade and drive means in combination with a scrubber for intensifying the cleaning effort of the wiper blade. The scrubber is detachably connected to the wiper blade. An adjustment means is provided for rotating the wiper blade relative to the wiper arm sequentially positioning the wiper blade and scrubber against an associated windshield. The Perry invention requires the installation of a non-standard articulator control for the sponge portion, requiring a costly deviation from traditional wipers.
Gold U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,841 is directed to an apparatus for removing scratches and/or stains from a vehicle windshield includes a cylindrical sponge having a radial opening which fits snugly over a windshield wiper blade with the windshield wiper arm connected to the blade through the radial opening in the cylindrical sponge. The methods of the invention include moistening the cylindrical sponge and applying a polishing abrasive. Activating the vehicle windshield wiper wipes the abrasive on the windshield with the sponge. Other methods of the invention include impregnating the sponge with a polishing abrasive or moistening the sponge with windshield washer fluid. The device described in Gold is not a windshield wiper in the traditional sense; rather the Gold invention describes a device and means of repairing and improving windshields, and is thus not analogous to the present invention.
Other devices described in the prior art simply add a sponge component to current wiper blades. Squires U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,378 is directed toward a wiper assembly for providing additional scrubbing surface area. The wiper assembly includes a wiper blade designed for coupling to a wiper arm of a vehicle; a scrubbing member, which couples to the wiper blade for removing debris from the windshield; and a plurality of clip members for coupling the scrubbing member to the wiper blade. Similarly, Cabak U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,681 is directed to a windshield wiper clip adapted for connecting a scrubbing blade to a windshield wiper, wherein the clip connects a scrubber to a wiper in order to accommodate bug removal during movement of the wiper about a windshield. The invention also includes an integrated clip and scrubber, as well as wiper-scrubber system. A novel scrubber mount having rounded shoulders is also described. By simply adding a sponge component to current wiper blades, the Squires and Cabak inventions do not describe a complete system of blades and sponges. Further, the Squires and Cabak inventions greatly increase the size of the wiper assembly, risking obscured vision during vehicle operation.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it offers an easily removable and wiper device with removable wiper blade portions. These wiper blade portions have a range of motion that allows them to adjust to large debris on the windshield surface, reducing the risk of damage to a user's windshield. Additionally, the present invention does not require costly non-standard mounts or modifications to the standard wiper assembly. Further, having two blade members allows for optimal cleaning of debris, such that smears are unlikely whether the wiper is moving up or down on the windshield. The present invention will greatly assist vehicle users in preventing bugs and other debris from remaining lodged upon the windshield. Practitioners will be capable of easily cleaning the windshield during vehicle operation without any significant modification to their wiper blade assemblies. Further, users will find the present invention easy to install and replace when needed.